Renamon's New Love
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Renamon and Guilmon have broken up and she feels miserable. And it doesn't help that a week after they break up she sees Guilmon with a new girl. Heartbroken she turns to Cyberdramon for comfort but will he help or make things even worse for her?
1. The Heartbreak

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**Renamon's New Love**_

**Me: "Hey there! New story and new loves for my fave DT girl; Renamon! Hope you enjoy it. It's a CyberRena fic."**

She couldn't believe it. How could he do this to her? Did he do it because he hated her? He obviously knew how much it would hurt her to see him do it. She turned and ran into the woods, crying from heartbreak, and she kept running until she was grabbed by a pair of powerful hands.

"Let me go! Leave me alone! Dammit, what do you want with me! Just leave me alone, you bastard!" yelled Reanmon as she tried to escape the grip of the one holding her.

"I can't do that Renamon. You would only end up hurting yourself and then you would still have to deal with your inner pain." growled the deep voice of Cyberdramon as he pulled her closer to him, moving her out of the rain that she hadn't know was falling having assumed that the wetness she was feeling was from her tears, and wrapping his powerfully thick tail around her to warm her from the cold.

Renamon sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears but Cyberdramon beat her to it. _Great. Now he's seen that I'm not as tough as I make myself out to be he'll never let me live it down. Oh I HATE him! He'll never respect me now._ Renamon hissed to herself angrily. "Thank you for your consern Cyberdramon but, as you can see, I'm fine. Now let me go or I'll..." she started when she was spun around to face Cyberdramon and she saw him look into her eyes and smiling as if from an inside joke.

"You'll what Renamon? You are a Rookie Level Digimon whereas I am an Ultimate Level Digimon. All your attacks will do to me is annoy me and we both know it. Now, are you going to come inside an warm up as well as dry off, or are you going to get sick and still be miserable?" asked Cyberdramon as he stepped aside to allow Renamon to enter his home.

Renamon looked at Cyberdramon and, suddenly, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart Renamon looked away sadly, guilty that she was kissing another man even though her relationship with Guilmon was over, and she mumbled an apology. She felt foolish and when she looked outside of the ledge of Cyberdramon's cave she saw a blur of red that looked like her former boyfriend and she broke down and cried.

Cyberdramon watched as Renamon cried and waited until she had fallen asleep before he picked her up and took her into his home. He walked over to his stone bed and, after he put a few soft yet comfortable pillows on it, layed her down on it and pulled a blanket over her soaked body and then stood over her and watched as she slept.

"Good night Renamon. Sleep well and when you awake I hope you will feel better and maybe you will tell me why you were so upset tonight." Cyberdramon whispered as he knelt down beside the vixin Digimon he was giving his bed up for and fell asleep and began to dream of the very Digimon now resting peacfully in his bed.

**Me: "Well. There you are. First chapter up and more on the way. Hoped you enjoyed it. Also if you think Renamon and Cyberdramon were a bit out of character it's because they're all back in the Digital World, without the Tamers, and Renamon and Cyberdramon have actually lightened up."**

**Renamon: Looks at Cyberdramon staring at her ass. "What's your problem pal!? Huh!?" Grabs a baseball bat and tries to smack Cyberdramon into next week.**

**Cyberdramon: Grabs bat out of Renamon's hands and plants a very romantic kiss on her lips and smacks her ass. "I just think you're the HOTTEST Digi-Chick out there Renamon."**

**Renamon: Blushes at Cyberdramon's comment.**

**Me: "Okay. Didn't need that image. Anyway, please people, read and review."**


	2. The Love Begins

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**Renamon's New Love**_

**Me: "Hey there! New Chapter up and I hope you all enjoy reading it!."**

Renamon rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. "Just a stupid dream. But, that dream week was more like a nightmare, and I can't believe I kissed Cyberdramon **on the lips**! That has got to be the worst dream I've ever had in my life and I've had some pretty bad ones before." Renamon muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and rolled over again.

Suddenly she heard light snoring beside her head aand she opened her eyes only to come face to face with...

"**CYBERDRAMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!**" screamed Renamon as she moved away from the Virus Dragon Digimon.

Cyberdramon, having just recieved a **very** rude wakeup call, shot his head up and growled threateningly at Renamon before remembering what he'd done earlier that night. Yawning loudly he stood and streched, cracking his neck and knuckles in his way of relaxing, and then faced the frantic vixin Digimon in his bed. "First of all, Renamon, this is _my_ house and you're in _my_ bed. Secondly, you're here because you were crying, and stumbling around in the rain. Now, would you mind telling me exactly _why_ you were crying and stumbling around blindly in this horrendous storm? And fear not, Renamon. We did _not_ mate at all. You were merely soaked so I brought you in here to warm up and dry off." Cyberdramon told the frightened vixin.

Renamon continued to breathe franticly but as she looked around the cave again she noticed that it was indeed Cyberdramon's home and not hers. "I'm...I'm sorry Cyberdramon. For accusing you of breaking into my home and possibly raping me. I hope you can forgive me. The reason I was crying was because I saw Guilmon with another woman and, even though he and I broke up over a week ago, I still felt betrayed. And on top of that when I kissed you I felt guilty for kissing you even though he and I broke up. I still have feelings for him but it seems he has no such feelings for me anymore." Renamon told the male Digimon that she considered her male equal in battle. Suddenly she burst into tears and cried into the pillow of Cyberdramon's bed.

Cyberdramon, though not the most sensitive Digimon in existance, felt his heart break out of sympathy and, before he had time to think about the situation like he normally did, he sat next to Renamon and held her close in a comforting hug. He rubbed her back and whispered some consouling words that he'd heard Ryo say to Rika before to try and comfort her.

Renamon continued to cry and she soon gripped Cyberdramon tighter and began to nuzzle him as he held her. Soon she found herself, in addition to nuzzling him, kissing and gently licking his chest and shoulders as she gripped him tighter and she started to pull him into the bed and under the blankets with her.

Cyberdramon noticed this and, though he believed it to be a dream come true, tried to prevent Renamon from making a mistake she would later regret. "Renamon. Stop this. You and I both know that this is not what you wish to happen." Cyberdramon told the vixin as she began to run her tail over his member, causing him to shudder with desire, and growl both in pleasure and warning.

"Of course I want this to happen. Doesn't it feel good? Don't you want to be the one to **_finally_** satisfy me? Guilmon _was_ good but I bet you're better." growled Renamon as she felt the male Digimon on top of her begin to get hard. She smiled her sexiest smile and wrapped her legs around Cyberdramon, forcing him to penetrate her a little, and causing her to cry out and moan in pleasure and desire.

**Me: "Well. There you are. Second chapter up. Please Read and review."**


	3. Guilmon's Seduced

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**Renamon's New Love**_

**Me: "Hey there! New Chapter up and I hope you all enjoy reading it!."**

Meanwhile, with Guilmon, Guilmon was slowly being backed into a wall as a female Digimon approched him. "What do you want with Guilmon? Guilmon did what girlmon say but girlmon promised to leave Guilmon alone after. Why girlmon lie to Guilmon?" asked Guilmon as he suddenly bumped into the wall of his cave.

The female Digimon laughed quietly and soon began to run her red clawed hands over Guilmon's cheek, neck, and chest. "What do I want? I want _you_ my strong Virus Digimon. I want you to make love to me...Forever. You see, I've wanted you to fuck me ever since I first met you." said the female Digimon as she flipped her silver hair over her shoulder and then kissed Guilmon on his scaled lips hard and passionately.

Guilmon, frightened and feeling terrible that this evil Digi-Bitch had blackmailed him into breaking up with Renamon after it took him two years to even get her to go out as just friends!, tried to squirm away from his 'lover' and whined as his 'lover' dug her nails into his scaled hide to painful results.

After his 'lover' had dug her nails into him he stopped squirming and just stood there, his back to the wall of his cave, and quietly accepted the fact that he'd only gotten into this situation while trying to protect Renamon from his 'lover's' evil agenda.

After she had taken her fill of kissing Guilmon the female Digimon broke away and, then reaching a hand down to her front, she began to stroak herself and moaned. "Oh Guilmon! I'm getting wet." said the female Digimon in a sing-song voice.

Guilmon shuddered because, even though he was still childlike and naive, he knew exactly what his 'lover' wanted him to do. "No, Guilmon doesn't want to do that with girlmon, Guilmon only want to dso that with Renamon." whined Guilmon over the feamle Digimon's loud moans.

The female Digimon gripped Guilmon's shoulders harder and leant in to whisper in his ear. "Do you think the vixin would stay loyal to you? After you broke up with her? Though I take full credit for it _you_ still hurt her and now, even as we speak, she's busy fucking that bloodthirsty Virus Cyberdramon. And she's loving every moment of it." whispered the female Digimon as she gave a casual flick of her hand to signal that her secret messanger had permission to leave.

Guilmon was shocked. He couldn't believe that Renamon would start sleeping with another mon just barely two weeks after they had broken up. But, as naive and childlike as he was, even he could tell when someone was truely telling the whole truth and he whined and started to cry.

"Oh, there, there lover. It's okay. You've got me and all you have to do to feel better if fuck me. Long and hard. I'll even pretend that I'm hurt so that you can 'make me feel better' so that you're happy. Deal Guilmon?" asked the female Digimon seductively.

Guilmon sighed and nodded. "Deal...lover." said Guilmon as he moved to mount his new lover.

**Me: "Well. There you are. Third chapter up. Sorry for the long wait but I've been going through some really heavy stuff. Mostly still dealing with my Grandmother dying on the 3rd of May this year. Also if you can guess who the female Digimon that's behind the breakup betweenGuilmon and Renamon you'll get a big cake! Please Read and review."**


	4. Guilmon's Explaination

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**Renamon's New Love**_

**Me: "Hey there! New Chapter up and I hope you all enjoy reading it!."**

Renamon's eyes fluttered open and soon she was looking into the dozing face of her new lover and she smiled at the memories of what they'd done the previous night. Though she still felt a little guilty about it because she still had some feelings for Guilmon she pushed those thoughts out of her head because, in her eyes, Guilmon had been just as bad as Impmon in terms of his so-called 'affections'.

She slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Cyberdramon, and she headed towards the natural hotspring that was just outside his cave to take a bath and freshen up slightly. When she reached it she gently slid her body into the hot water and almost instantly she felt her cramped muscles relax and she let out a contented sigh as she subconsiously began to lower her body further down into the water until everything except for her nose and everything above it was underwater.

Suddenly she heard the sound of running and then, to her indignation, **_someone_** had the gall to cannonball into the water. She raised her body up and was about to smack the idiot that had interrupted her relaxation when, to her shock and horror, the steam caused by the heat of the water and the cool morning air thined out to reveal that the idiot was none other than....

"**_GUILMON!? _**What the Hell are you doing here!? You have _**no right**_ to be **_anywhere_** near me after what you've done!" yelled Renamon as she then, having gotten over her shock, smacked the offending red Dinosuar like Digimon across the hotspring and watched, with some minor satisfaction, as he smashed into the wall of the hotspring.

"R-Renamon? I-is Renamon still....mad....about G-Guilmon breaking up with her? G-Guilmon not mean to hurt Renamon. Guilmon only wanted to protect Renamon from girlmon that was threatening to hurt and kill Renamon. Guilmon meant to 'double-cross' girlmon later and, hopefully, continue to date Renamon but....but....but Renamon love Cyberdramon now. Girlmon told Guilmon that Renamon and Cyberdramon were 'sleeping' together and, when Guilmon hear that, Guilmon feel sad and guilty for hurting Renamon. R-Renamon....forgive....Guilmon? Please?" begged Guilmon as he turned to face his ex-girlfriend and tried to explain his side of the story and then tears started to fall from his golden eyes as he finished his explaination.

Renamon sighed, placed her right paw to her temple, and rubbed it slightly. "Guilmon....I don't know if I should believe you. Before this whole thing happened I would have without a seconds hesitation, but, now....I just don't know. You really hurt me Guilmon and Cyberdramon was willing to give up his bed just so that I'd be comfortable as I slept after I finished crying myself to sleep. Right now I don't want you to come anywhere near me, and I don't think I'll ever trust you that much again, and I'm really not sure you deserve to even get a **_fraction_** of the trust I had for you back. Maybe, in time, I could learn to trust you again but for now....just don't talk to me or come anywhere near me if you can help it. If we end up at the same area at the same time without prior knowlage of each others plans and we bump into each other by pure accident I'll allow that but I don't want to be near you intentionally for right now. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but don't forget, you hurt me very badly when you broke up with me." said Renamon as she turned away from her ex-boyfriend and then walked back to Cyberdramon's cave to be alone and think things through.

Guilmon watched sadly as Renamon left and he felt even more guilty for letting his 'lover' ruin the absolute best relationship he'd **_ever_** had with Renamon. He stayed in the hotspring for a few more minutes then got out and slowly made his way back to his cold, and lonely, cave to try and figure out how to get Renamon to trust him again even if he could never have the love he'd had with her again.

**Me: "Well. There you are. Fourth chapter up. Man, I almost feel like a jerk for writting this fic, but Guilmon at least was able to give Renamon his side of the story. Sorry for the long wait. Please Read and Review. AND NO FLAMES!" Glares at readers daring you to Flame me.**


End file.
